She'll Leave You With a Smile
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: When Heero walked out on Relena after The Eve Wars, she committed herself to lesbian pleasure with Hilde. But after a gunshot wound cost Relena's first love, her friends help sort out her feelings


This is a stray from what I'm usually write but I'm tackling some new direction. Relena will not have a flame for Heero for now but it'll happen in a sequel. Futhermore, Relena will commit herself to lesbian pleasure. Inspired by Shi-Chan's Desperately Wanting

Disclaimer: I do not own Bandai, Sotsu, Sunrise, or MCA Records.

Pairing Relena and Hilde. Implied 3x12 4xC 2xD Heero will pair with Relena in a sequel.

She'll Leave You With A Smile by vegitoth; Song by George Strait

_At first she's gonna come on strong  
Like She'll love you all night long  
Like it's going out of style  
Then she'll leave you with a smile_

Catherine looked at the innocent girl sleeping in an overly large bed. The bed was usually meant for two, but the second...well, she wasn't there anymore.

Relena hardly stirred anymore. Never turned on the lights, never had the will to work, nor had the will to represent her people anymore.

Catherine let out a soft breath and began to close the door.

"Catherine?" came a soft whimper

"Yes, 'Lena?"

"Can you keep me company for a while? Please?" Her voice was filled with pain and loss.

"Yeah, I'll be happy too." Catherine walked to the girl who was now sitting on the bed. When she was an arm away, Relena reached up and pulled her friend close.

"I miss her.." she whimpered, "I miss her so...I--" she broked down

"I know, Relena, we all miss her, but.." now Cat's voice began to catch, "she's gone, and she can't come back."

Catherine knew Relena had changed since Heero left after The Eve Wars. Ever since he disappeared, Relena relied on Hilde for pleasure and escape from the pain of her missing Heero.

When Relena exhausted her tears, she slept. Catherine ventured to her husband's room, because she knew Quatre would bring her out of pain.

_You're gonna give her all your heart  
then she'll tear your world apart.  
You're gonna cry a little while,  
then she'll leave you with a smile._

Relena slept and dreamt.

_lemon begin_

"Come on, Relena, hurry up!" cried the black haired girl as she ran to their private lake.

Relena shook her head and followed Hilde.

Out of nowhere, Hilde was beside her, "Come on, Relena! Let's race!"

Relena tried to reply, but Hilde was off at a dead start. The blonde took off as fast as she could. 'How does she run so fast yet so gracefully.' her thoughts were interupted when she tripped over the root of an oak tree.

Hilde stopped and came to Relena's rescue and pounced on her. Her lips on Relena's and her hands stroking Relena's back passionately, desperately, and clinging to Relena like a lifeline.

Hilde let up her hold on the blond and Relena took advantage of the small release to get the upper hand.

She rolled them over and pinned the black haired girl to the ground while pressing her lips to the flesh of her neck. Hilde moaned at the sensations and her back arched, pressing their bodies together.

Relena slowly began to remove Hilde's buttons off of her sleeveless shirt, all the while exposing her soft torso. Hilde groaned for the fabric of Relena's shirt desperate to do away with the nuisance.

Both of them in their swimsuit tops, Relena pinned Hilde's arms down and gazed at her 'beauty'.

The soft black eyes were burning up with desire at her from under her bangs. The soft lips, swollen from kissing, begging to be taken. Moving her gaze to her breasts, Relena took in the pale nipples and began sucking at them.

Relena letted go of Hilde's wrists and moved her hands to fumble with Hilde's clitoris. She heard the girl groan in frustration and teasingly smiled.

"Relena...please..." Hilde panted as Relena slowly made downward movements of her zipper. Relena decided that she teased the girl long enough.

She finished stripping away the girl of her clothes. Relena leaned foward and kissed her passionatly, and her fingers began teasing her nipples.

She leaned back to move her move to her breast once more, looking up at her lover when she came to her clitoris. Relena began to suck on that special jewel.

Pleasure violently shot everwhere around her body with every kiss Relena was sweetly making. But suddenly the pleasure was all gone and Hilde began to whimper without making a thought.

"Shh, just bear with me." Relena murmured as she slipped out of her shorts so she can be in her full glory. Then Relena got out a black strap which included a fake member. Shortly after getting the strap on, Relena sanked her knees to the soft grass.

Suddenly, the blonde began to turn Hilde with her hands still on the grass. Relena began to enter her from behind and began thrusting gently. She also began to rub her hands all over Hilde's clitoris in order to feel twice more pleasure.

Her thrusts began speeding up and Relena was losing it. She fought to regain control, she didn't want to climax until Hilde did.

Suddenly, Hilde began to shriek her cumming pleasure which gave Relena the opportunity to follow her to the stars.

As the aftershocks subsided, they lay together on the sweet smelling grass, the wind having whipped the musky scent of sex from the area. Soon thereafter, they fell asleep.

Lemon end

Relena sat up in the bed. Her body covered in sweat and the room smelling bitingly of musk.

She grimaced and let herself fall back against the pillows. Letting sleep claim her once more.

_Well you can't help but wonder  
Why you can't help but love her  
But you can't help love her  
And all that hurtin' was more than worth it  
It's written all over your face_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilde and Relena were at Relena's bedroom about to get ready for an intimate night together. But suddenly those plans were interupted when a gunshot went off at Relena's window. Hilde caught the bullet and fell down.

Relena instantly went to the phone and called 911. Shortly thereafter, Relena went and got her clothes back on and got Hilde's own back on and waited for the police and ambulance.

When they got to the hospital, the pain was first noticed as a bullet wound but when surgery got done, the pain only got worse. The bullet was poisoned.

Relena did the only he could do and called her friends. Duo, Trowa, Dorothy, Midii, Quatre, and Cathy all arrived in the hour, and Heero arrived thereafter.

"Relena, we came as we heard." Cathy said raggedly, nobody had a way to console the girl.

Relena looked up at the red-headed girl, "It's okay, Cathy. In a few weeks, she'll probaly want us to go to the beach."

"Maybe she will." Duo knew she was keeping herself sane.

It was not to be. As a few weeks, Hilde's condition was reaching for the worst. Relena knew Heero was there with the others; at first they all thought, he would try to get in Relena's heart, but ironically he kept his distance and didn't talk to a single person.

Over the next few weeks, the ex-pilots and their wives (except Heero) took turns and hoped for the best.

As Hilde's life drained away, Heero often offered himself up for bedside duty, giving everyone a break. Never once did he try to mend Relena's aching heart.

As Hilde showed no signs of recovering, the doctors all but gave up hope. They'd stopped the progress of the cancer, but the extent of the metastasis left it up to Hilde's will and body to try and recover now. It was beyond them.

_One day you'll pass her on the street  
With that guy you used to be  
She'll say hello and walk on by  
Then she'll leave you with a smile_

Hilde showed some signs of improving and the doctors decided to see if she could breathe on her own.

"If she holds on like she is, she should be just fine..."

She did fine for a while, then something went wrong.

"He's flatlining! Get the doctor!" came the scream of a RN as the boys rushed into the room.

"HILDE!" Relena screamed as the doctors piled in. Dorothy and Midii had to restrain her from rushing over to his lover's side.

"Let them work!" Dorothy yelled.

Relena watched in horror as the doctors hooked her back up and began to try and revive her. No matter how much she wanted to she couldn't tear her gaze from the pale ghost of an innocent that lay on the bed, dying she was sure.

Relena sank to her knees, she felt faint. The room became nothing but a roar of pictures and sound.

"Nurse, get that IV to me now!"

"Doctor! She's regressing fast!"

"I can't get a pulse!"

Then all of the sounds left. All but the one that meant the end of Relena's happiness.

The long, shrill whistle of the flat lining heart monitor permeated the silence that had fallen over the room.Relena sank even further in on herself as she watched the doctor pull the sheet over her love's face.

As Hilde Schebecker died in body, Relena Peacecraft fell into a deep deep depression.

_Well you can't help but wonder  
Why you can't help but love her  
But you can't help love her  
And all that hurtin' was more than worth it  
It's written all over your face_

Heero and the guys were at the main house. Relena definetly wasn't in the mood to deal with the man who walked out on her. Dorothy stood in her way when she found what Relena was going to do.

"He helped with Hilde... you should give him a chance." Dorothy winced at the blonde's distant face.

"Alright fine." Was all Relena could say.

Outside Heero and the boys were trying to light their spirits with conversations.

"Hey, Relena." Heero said quietly as he entered the house.

"Long time, no see." Relena said looking glum.

"I was talking with the ladies and the gentlemen and we all knew how you were. From what I heard, you kept moping, crying, and you even resigned from ESUN. I think the best way for this pain to heal is for me to stay with you."

"You dishonored my vow to her and her memory? So you can have my love? Have you forgotten who walked out on me after The Eve Wars?"

This forced Relena to give Heero a life threatening slap on the face "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" she shrieked

Not changing his expression, he simply said "As you wish." and walked out.

Relena broked down again after Heero walked out the door.

_At first she's gonna come on strong  
Like She'll love you all night long  
Like it's going out of style  
Then she'll leave you with a smile_

A few months have passed, Relena was going to check her mail. But when she checked the mail the first one she saw was from Hilde.

'It's from a few months ago.' she thought to herself.

When she got inside, she opened the letter and read:

Dear Relena,

Ever since I found out 'bout the bullet being full of poison, it didn't take me long to find out that I dont have that much long to live.

But as I'm ready to pass into the afterlife, I want to ask you favor: When I die, I dont want you living on behalf of my memory, I want you to move on and be free. I know you still have a flame for Heero, I can see it in your heart and mind. I want you to go to him and love him from now on.

My final farewell,

Hilde Schebecker

Relena grasped at the letter. This was her last request to the blonde. Maybe she would have to fufill that request just for her.

'If its a request you want me to fufill than I will do it, Hilde. But it'll be hard to get used to him again. But I'll do it for you.'

Relena picked up her phone and dialed the phone number Heero left her a month after she yelled at him

"Heero, you can stay with me from now on."

Relena then sat at her desk and had only one more teardrop that was going to fall for Hilde but it would be the very last one before she thought 'Anything to make you happy, Hilde.'

The End

_Ah, she's gonna love you  
She gonna leave you with a smile_

----------------------------------------------------------

Dont worry everybody I still got the 1xR flame inside me but like I said I wanted to take my writing to a different direction. I'll be going back to the direction I started ever since I wrote fanfics this year. The sequel will not be shown until November 11, 2005 the day I mark my first anniversary. The followup will be called A Friend To Me. See ya soon


End file.
